


House on a Hill

by ClockworkSeraph



Series: Requiem Aeternam [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brief mention of Sucidal thoughts, Fallen's first attempt at something vaguely smutty ever, Gabe's possesive as usual, Jack's depressed af, Jack's got a dirty spanish kink, M/M, Masterbation, Right after Gabriel made shit go boom, So is it Ghost sex, Takes place right after Requiem's 1st chapter, or is he just having a vivid wet dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkSeraph/pseuds/ClockworkSeraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groaning, a faint throb pulsed in temples as he turned up the water as hot as it would go, and as the scalding water pelted his bare flesh, those cool hands slid down back to his waist, firmly resting on his hips, lips pressing on the back of his neck.</p><p>Jack Morrison did not believe in ghosts.</p><p>But...oh how he wished that just this <em>once</em>, this one could be real...</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Take me home, to a house on a hill, in oblivion</em><br/><em>Where souls never die all alone</em><br/><em>You're longing for love, not for sympathy</em><br/><em>So take away the shadow over me</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	House on a Hill

**Author's Note:**

> This started as something angsty, but then just turned into smutty fluff as one of my favorite songs ever came up on shuffle.
> 
> I'm not used to writing anything even vaugly smutty at all, but i wanted to give it a shot, i'm sorry if it's awful! :c
> 
> And so my fingers flew by themselves, and the song just really...fits.
> 
> It's called "House on a Hill" by Kamelot, and I really think it could fit Jack at this point in the AU. 
> 
> Takes place after Chapter 1 of Requiem, but before the rest of the chapters, and kinda in the middle of Thunderstorms.
> 
> As usual, all Spanish courtesy of Google Translate, please feel free to correct me if I mess it up!

They ran, hearts heavy as the night sky far behind them rained fire and ash, a burning red that obscured even the brightest star, as if in mourning for something.

Or _Someone_.

Gabriel was gone, and had left them behind, his final wish to destroy what had brought them all together to the first place.

Angela, Reinhardt, Jesse, Ana, and…

Jack.

Wrapped in a quilt of colors that once might have signified to him glory, hope, and freedom, now were only painful reminders of what he had lost.

Red, the color of love, the heartblood spilt for him.

White, as he blanked out, holovid in his hands playing over and over as his mind was unable to deal with the overload to his emotions.

Blue, the color of eyes once as bright as the sky, now dulled as only the pain of heartache can do.

The first snows had fallen, by the time they stopped running. They had flitted all across Europe, and now, nestled in a safehouse high in the Alps, the snows would make it impossible for anyone to find them until spring.

Hidden on the side of a jagged, remote mountain, perched on a cliff and wedged between precarious stone that grasped at the sky, for once, they could try to heal, to stop and _breathe_. But give them a single moment of focus, and wounds will consume you, sinking their claws deep into your mind and never letting go.

They were worried for him, keeping him close as words tied their tongues and pulled nervous smiles over their lips when they saw him, as if he was made of glass. He knew they meant well, but when they hovered, always keeping him in sight, it stifled him. But out of the small, ragged group, one took pity on him. Spoke up for him, saying it was unfair to keep him under lock and key like a criminal when the only crimes that had been done, had been done against him. Jesse McCree...the kid had a way with words, and a big heart, and Jack could see why he had picked him. Gabriel always was a good judge of character.

_Gabriel._

It had been months now, since…

Jack ran, unwilling to think about it. He ran and ran, puffs of frost clinging to his lips from his breath, barely winded as he tried to run away from the voice in his ear, words as sweet as honey and sharp as the knife strapped to his hip. Wouldn't it be easy, it said, to see Gabriel again? One swift, steady handed slash, was all it would take. Or maybe a stray bullet, one that could be marked off as an accident. It would be so easy for him to _die_.

_Because Gabriel couldn’t protect him anymore._

_Because he had protected him from a fate worse then Death, and had paid for it with his Life._

Running barefoot, clad only in a thin tank top and shorts as he bounded over sharp rocks, through freezing streams and snow-covered meadows, he refused to stop, to listen, and lapped the mountain too many times to count, returning to the safehouse soaked and filthy just as the sun began to set under the scorching red horizon.

Angela had been _furious_ , of course, but even as she argued with him, she tended to his wounds with gentleness, her words lacking the edge they would have had not too long ago, as if he had just gotten out of another training session with Ga-

_No._

_Not now._

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jack plastered a bright smile on his face, a temporary bandage for the still gaping wound that now started to reopen in his heart, already feeling the claws sinking in and ripping away at the carefully placed stitches, slow to put in, but so simple to remove.

He was alright, he reassured her. He had been careful to stay out of sight, and besides, he had ran too fast to even be seen by human eyes. Jack figured it had been the SEP, but...something else nagged at his brain, and as he stepped in a hot shower, couldn’t help but run his hands along his face, fingers tracing the scars that divided his face.

A memory, hovering just out of reach of his grasping fingers, and with a frustrated growl, Jack scrubbed at his muddy skin, watching the dirt and soap swirl down the drain, almost hypnotized. And as his tired muscles began to relax as he stood under the steaming spray, Jack _swore_ he could feel familiar hands on his back, gentle and firm, kneading out the knots, ghosting over two scars, twin in every way as they arched over his shoulders.

Closing his eyes with a drowsy sigh, Jack tilted his head back, suddenly feeling very tired and so very _lonely_.

From the day they had met at SEP, that optimistic, scrappy little rookie farm-boy, paired with the enhanced, grumpy, already war-weary veteran, they had been nigh inseparable, Gabriel tucking him neatly beneath his wing, _to prevent you from doing anything reckless, pendejo!_

 _Ah_ …wait.

Wings…?

Memories flashed before his eyes, hung before him in shattered fragments.

_His naked body, chest and limbs swathed in bandages soaked red._

_The pain that shot up his back, as if burning knives had been stabbed into his shoulders._

_Eyes, blinded by ash and blood from a jagged wound stretching from his temple to wind over his nose to his cheek, another arching over his other cheek to curve over his lips._

_He couldn’t move, limbs dull and heavy, barely aware of being surrounded by fire and rubble and why were people screaming? It made the ache in his head pulse._

_Somebody was suddenly over him, and as a firm hand pressed him close to a broad chest, Jack closed his weary eyes, Gabriel’s dark skin cool to his own feverish body._

_Feathers, black as midnight but soft as the dawn, brushing against his skin to cover him as heavy rain started to pour from the sky._

_Was it thunder in his ears? Or was that Gabriel’s voice? He always remind Jack of a thunderstorm when he was angry, voice as booming as his shotguns, lightning in his eyes as he bore down on whatever was the source of his fury._

_Jack had counted himself fortunate that he never seemed to anger Gabriel that badly, but this memory...Gabriel had never been this angry before. Jack could almost see the sheer amount of rage, swirling around him in an angry red hue, and feel the very earth beneath him shake with it._

Why couldn’t he remember all what happened? It nagged at him, as if it was the missing last piece from a thousand piece puzzle.

Groaning, a faint throb pulsed in temples as he turned up the water as hot as it would go, and as the scalding water pelted his bare flesh, those cool hands slid down back to his waist, firmly resting on his hips, lips pressing on the back of his neck.

Jack Morrison did not believe in ghosts.

But...oh how he wished that just once, this one could be real.

Feeling those cold hands stroke his sides, Jack shuddered, just for a moment believing Gabriel was with him, his body pressed against his back, a low, rolling chuckle in his ear as lips brushed against it to nibble at his jawline.

_“You need to sleep, Jack.”_

“Don’t wanna…” Mumbling to himself as he fumbled to shut off the water, Jack stood there, dripping and wondering if he finally snapped. Jack had never again been able to sleep soundly as he had that night, drugged and spirited away. Nightmares ate at him every time he closed his eyes, visions of Gabriel, bloodied, the light in his eyes slipping away as his life fled, the sound of crumbling walls and _thunder ringing in his ear_ …

Stopping in front of the mirror, the last few stitches he had so carefully put in his heart to hold it together finally were ripped out.

Gabriel was standing behind him, neither dead nor injured, arms wrapped around Jack’s chest as he placed his chin on blond’s shoulder, a smile on his lips as those warm brown eyes blinked back at him once more. Cool fingers stroked his cheek, a faint sigh in his ear as they ghosted over the black smudges underneath his tired eyes, each movement he felt reflected in the mirror

_“You are a mess, Corazon. You need to sleep.”_

“Can’t...not without you.”

_“You always were a stubborn one, Boy Scout.”_

Boy Scout.

It was Gabriel’s favorite nickname for him, a term of teasing affection for the always enthusiastic farm boy, a _‘literal ray of fuckin’ sunshine’_ as he would say, with an arched eyebrow and a booming laugh as Jack once again managed to charm and convince the higher ups on some matter.

 _“Come, Corazon.”_ Dazed and half asleep, Jack could feel a hand in the small of his back, and even though he was alone, let himself be led back into his room, still naked and dripping as he was guided through the darkness to gently be pushed down onto his bed. Jack curled up, covering himself in that damned quilt he still carried around.

He couldn’t let it go. Worn and threadbare as it was, it all he had left of Gabriel, and even now, it still smelled faintly of him, spices and musk. He was alone, and the thought of it tugged at the fresh wounds in his heart, his tired eyes starting to well up as he closed them, shoving his face into his pillow.

It was almost enough to make him laugh.

Gabriel was gone, in a blink of an eye, and he had been blindsided, not even allowed to say goodbye, so now, exhausted emotionally and physically, the blond was now imagining things. How sad was that? Gabriel was gone. Dead, blown apart until nothing remained, buried six feet under rubble, the destroyed base a massive grave for his own heart to be entombed in as well.

_Gabriel was gone, and he was utterly alone._

So then why could he feel Gabriel’s muscular chest pressed against his back, arms holding him so familiarly, one stroking his hair, another settled on his waist, cold but soothing as it stroked the bare skin it found.

Lips dragged down along his neck, and as they settled on a sensitive spot in the crook of his shoulder, Jack lifted his head with a soft moan as the lips sucked at the tender spot, his eyes fluttering opening only to see nothing but darkness. But it wasn't not the usual dark, softly lit by dimmed safety lights, and as Jack reached up, he felt something cool and slippery wound lightly around his eyes.

He was dreaming, surely, as a broad hand ran down to stroke at the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, and as if by static, a thrill was sent through him, coiling between his legs.

It had been a while, for _that_.

Memories of making love with Gabriel flooded his mind, whether it was a quick fool around before a conference, or a long, slow makeout after a tough mission. He had not even had the desire to touch himself since loosing him, a far cry from years ago when he was just a rookie in love with his partner, pining for the man in just the other bed, mind racing as he panted, mumbling Gabriel’s name in the dark long after the lights had dimmed.

But as teeth sunk into his shoulder and a familiar broad hand slid to stroke his inner thigh, a pool of heat started to gather.

“ _Gabriel…_ ” A sigh, a whispered prayer, and he could suddenly feel his lover on top of him, smelling of spices and smoke, chuckling softly in his ear.

 _“Ah, mi amor…”_ The rumble of the familiar low voice sent another shock to his cock, already half hard as he was pulled onto his back. As if by instinct, his legs widened, and it was as if Gabriel was between them once more, hands stroking his thighs with an appreciative purr. _“You always did spread so nicely for me...And only me.”_

Cold lips peppered kisses and love bites along the sensitive skin of Jack’s inner thighs, and against his fevered skin, only served to triple the sensation, and loud whimpers were tugged from his lips, footfalls pausing outside his door with hushed whispers.

 _“Now, Now, Jack…Can’t have them knowing what you’re up too, can we?”_ The purring voice said, and as something silky brushed across Jack’s lips, silencing his cries as his parting lips were filled with a thick spicy smoke that took his breath away, making his body feel heavy and hot as he realized his hands were being bound as well, that strange silk binding him to the bedposts. _“Mi niño travieso~”_

His mind swimming in a haze, Jack whimpered against the gag as something slick gently rubbed against his hole, gentle as it pressed inside him, soon joined by another as they worked to stretch him, all the while soft words of love in English and Spanish were whispered in his ear, kisses peppered all over his face. It had been a long while since he... _they_ made love, and even the smallest pressure inside him made Jack’s cock grow painfully hard as he moaned deeply, straining against the restraints.

_“Shh...let me take care of you, Jack.”_

He was dreaming, he had to be.

Gabriel was gone. Over and over the phrase repeated in his head, some horrifying prayer turned true.

But as the gentle fingers were replaced with something thicker, the purrs in his ear turning to lustful growls as it was thrust into him, Jack could believe it was Gabriel here with him once more.

Strong hands gripped his cock, a calloused thumb running over the leaking tip as Gabriel stroked him, a low hiss ghosting in his ear.

 _“Mi sol precioso...mía y sólo mía!”_ The deep note of possessiveness in Gabriel’s rolling voice made Jack shiver, heat building in him, a whimper stuck in his throat as the thrusting grew stronger, more forceful.

His wrist bonds were suddenly dissolved as his gag was ripped from his mouth with a growl, his mouth claimed with a ferocious kiss, sharp teeth biting at his lips. His hands flew to embrace the man he swore was above him, his fingers only meeting cold air before a hand gathered Jack’s, pushing them back onto the mattress to hold them there with a growl.

“Gabriel, _please_ …” It came as a sob, as he lay there, back arched off the bed, his strained voice ending in a whine as his cock was given a squeeze. And there was that beautiful voice in his ear, low and rolling as thunder, now heavy with lust.

_“So beautiful when you beg.”_

“Please, Gabe, _Fuck_...!” Louder now, Jack didn’t care who heard him, he was _burning_ , and only Gabriel could quench his flames. A chuckle ending in a snarl was his only answer, and his legs were spread open wide, fire lapping at the edges of his consciousness as he was nearly split open, his cock leaking onto his stomach as it was stroked.

The soft growls in his ear, familiar pet names and pillow talk, only drove him closer to the edge, his words a mix of pleas and moans and whimpers. And as he swore he could feel Gabriel, his only love spill into him, Jack soon followed, loud moans muffled by lips tasting of smoke and spices, the pleasure never seeming to stop.

Drowsy now as he came off his high, Jack barely registered the arms wrapping around him, lips pressing gentle kisses to his face, soft words of love in his ears as Gabriel pulled out, cool fingers running through his sweaty hair.

“Never forget, Jack. I love you, and I always will.” And a fainter whisper still, as Jack wavered on the edge of Thanatos’ grip, “Wait for me, Corazon…”

Waking early the next morning, as much as he wanted Gabriel to be next to him, snoring as he always did...somehow, Jack’s heart felt as ease, but he couldn’t quite remember the dream from the night before. It had been pleasant, clearly, as the sticky mess all over his chest could attest...sighing, Jack walked to the bathroom, starting another shower.

Singing softly to himself, Jack scrubbed at the sticky mess covering his body, mind wandering as he swore he could sense Gabriel behind him once again, and maybe, just maybe, feel a hand on his ass, fingers rubbing between the perky cheeks before smearing a sticky mess over them, a possessive purr in low his ear that caused his own cock to twitch in response. Hands, broad and rough, grabbing Jack’s hips to pull him back onto a thick, waiting cock.

“Mine.”

It would be hours later that Jack came to again, just as his own hands were wrapped around his cock, milking himself of every drop, the blonde panting as he opened his eyes, a low groan on his lips as he splattered all over the quilt he was wrapped in.

What strange dreams he was having lately, he thought, and as he stepped into the shower for the third time, Jack swore he could hear Gabriel laughing at him, pressing kisses to his temple.

It was only weeks later Jack had realized that now, as he slept, he had no nightmares, only sweet dreams, all with Gabriel. And once in rare awhile, no matter where they had run too, Jack would wake with a pleasantly aching body, covered in his own pleasure.

Every morning he woke without the man by his side, it reminded him that Gabriel was gone, but not forgotten, and Jack would never forget him. He would fight, harder than ever, for the good left in the world, however little there was. And when he finally crossed the great divide, Gabriel would be there, waiting.

And he intended to have many stories to tell.

 

 

 

 


End file.
